The Disney Princess Poem Anthology
by misty4ever
Summary: A collection of six original poems, based on the animated Disney movies. Each poem constitutes a chapter, and features a different Disney princess. In order: Ariel, Aurora, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Snow White. Reviews are appreciated, but do enjoy!
1. Ariel

Ariel _from_ **The Little Mermaid**

(A/N: Four lines to a verse; pattern is A B A B)

The seven sisters of the sea

Are mermaids. Ain't that swell?

Their father is King Triton. He

Has a favorite named Ariel.

Ariel has bright red hair,

A top of purple shells,

A sea green tail and fins in pair,

A voice that soothes and swells.

Ariel likes to collect

The human things from land.

But Sebastian won't protect

Her dreams of livin' on sand.

She swims away, so sad with tears,

And goes to Ursula, the sea witch.

The sea witch, confirming Triton's fears,

Ariel's fins for legs does switch.

Flounder and Sebastian help their friend

And get her up to air.

Ariel's legs they help to bend

In the humans' sundry lair.

Dear Prince Eric comes along;

He falls in love at first sight.

But Ariel's lost her gift of song,

And must help Eric see the light.

Just three days—it wasn't her choice

To win Prince Eric's heart.

She must use body—not her voice,

And kiss him, being smart.

Ursula meddles her way in;

The evil witch she is!

She won't let poor Ariel win:

She'll make herself be his.

And just in time—yet just too late

Ariel saves the day.

She gets her voice back, and her mate,

But Ursula won't let her stay.

King Triton saves his daughter's life,

But it's he who pays the price.

But Ariel prevails in the strife,

And all turns out quite nice.

But Ariel's cast back to the sea

Where she looks forlornly from afar.

King Triton hears her silent plea,

And lets her live where humans are.

So ends Ariel's thrilling tale.

Her marriage to Eric did pend.

And happy ending make one wail;

They lived happily ever after; the end!


	2. Aurora

Aurora _from_ **Sleeping Beauty**

(A/N: Four lines to a verse; pattern is A B A C)

Lips red as the rose

Hair of sunshine gold

Gifts the fairies chose

Voice as if a bird's

Cursed to prick her finger

Raised as "Briar Rose"

Yet the curse shall linger

For sixteen long years

Once upon a dream

Prince Phillip met Aurora

True love, it would seem

Conquers all

But Maleficent wouldn't give in

She had to carry out her curse

She was determined to win

But true love conquers all

Prince Phillip gave a kiss

To Aurora, his only love

This couple wouldn't miss

Their happily ever after

Because true love conquers all


	3. Belle

Belle _from_ **Beauty and the Beast**

(A/N: Five lines to a verse; pattern is a limerick A A B B A)

There once was a prince who stuck up his nose

When an old peasant woman gave him a rose

She was really a queen

And because he was mean

"Poofed" into a beast 'till he could propose

In France lived a woman named Belle

Who read while walking, yet ne'er fell

She was pretty and sweet

Gaston thought her a treat

But he belonged in a cell

Belle's father went to the fair

But got lost in the wolves' lair

He took refuge with Beast

But he wasn't a feast

However, he was prisoner there

Belle went to find her dad

And the beast made her quite mad

She took Father's place

Looked the beast in the face

But then her heart was sad

But the beast became kind

And then, Belle didn't mind

All his hair or the smell;

The beast danced quite well

And a new love Belle did find

But Gaston became jealous

In fact, he became zealous

But he'd have to be smart

To win o'er Belle's heart

So he got help from the fellas

The castle battled the men

And the castle beat over ten

Gaston fought well

But then he fell

Beast fell in love, then turned human again

And the beast learned to be nice

He really had paid the price

He got married to Belle

And all ended well

And now, the show's on ice!


	4. Cinderella

Cinderella _from_ **Cinderella**

(A/N: One big verse; pattern is couplets AA, BB, CC, DD, etc.

Cinderella did not dress in yellow

Or go upstairs to kiss her fellow

Nor did she make a mistake and kiss and snake;

She didn't need a doctor, for goodness' sake!

But really, first of all, she dressed in pink

And skipped downstairs but didn't think

Her sisters, dressed in magenta and green

Would tear her dress and be so mean

She fled outside in rags so gray

But fairy godmother made her day

She then dressed up in silver-blue

And ran downstairs to fit the shoe

And went to meet her prince, so fair

Who had blue eyes and dark brown hair

She lived a happy life of color

And no girl's life was ever duller!


	5. Jasmine

Jasmine _from_ **Aladdin**

(A/N: Four lines to a verse; pattern is A B A B)

'Cross the deserts of Arabia

On an Arabian night

Sits the village of Agraba

With lovers in its light

Princess Jasmine must be wed

"To a prince," states the law

But during one more night in bed

She escapes with the help of Rajah

She meets a peasant and his pet

But ends up in some trouble

She knew she loved him so much, yet

Jafar bursts her bubble

A brand new prince comes into town

To seek poor Jasmine's hand

At first she glares and sends a frown

Until he shows her the land

Once again the love is there

But something is not right

Jas and Al make quite a pair

But Jafar gains power in the night

All the world did almost end

And Jasmine felt the pain

But luckily Al had a friend

And Jafar's wish was in vain

'Cross the desert of Arabia

On an Arabian night

Sits the village of Agraba

With lovers in its light


	6. Snow White

Snow White _from_ **Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**

(A/N: Five lines to a verse; pattern is A A B B C)

Someday her prince will come

Then she will not be glum

As she sings to the sky

Her hopes are up so high

That her most favorite dreams will come true

Snow White is almost killed

Her stepmother is thrilled

But Snow White gets away

With the dwarves she shall now stay

As she waits for her dreams to come true

The seven dwarves sing "Hi-ho!"

For off to work they go

They leave Snow White alone

She will clean all on her own

As she waits for her dreams to come true

Snow White bakes up a pie

But the evil queen is nigh

And she poisons Snow White

Who, from the apple takes a bite

Convinced that her dreams would come true

She lay in a glass grave

Only true love can save

The Prince comes in the spring

And his kiss does just the thing

And Snow White's favorite dreams did come true


End file.
